


compromise

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hostage Situations, Minor Swearing, Negotiations, Self-Hatred, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), i know phil isn't tommy's dad, kidnapping in a way but we never leave the victim's house so, pog - Freeform, ps none of this is canon, this is just a fun little fic, this is just my fic and headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “What do you want, Theseus?” Techno asked, keeping his voice calm and steady. Tommy just smiled, propping himself up on the table, weapon still aimed at Phil.“Well, I come to you with a proposal, Techie,” Tommy explained, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Now, I know you don’t do compromise well, but I thought I’d teach you a lesson.”-After hearing Techno wants to blow up Snowchester, Tommy teaches him the lesson of compromise.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 613





	compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Implied Self-Hatred, Hostage Situation/Kidnapping, Knives/Blades Used as Metaphor for Gun
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> I literally have had no content coming out, but you know, I had this idea and wrote it oddly quick. In no way is this canon, and from what I know, Techno doesn't want to blow up Snowchester yet. This is just a fic. Enjoy! ♡
> 
> March 5th, 2021 - Quick addition, I know Phil isn't Tommy's Dad. This was written before I knew that. Plus, this is own fic and headcanon shit, so yeah. If you don't like bad dad Phil, you don't have to read it. I understand his character is more complex, but this is simply for the fic. Thank you.

It was a late night, Phil was waiting for Techno to arrive home. His pseudo-son had been collecting resources all day—miscellaneous things for the syndicate and TNT to blow up Snowchester.

After Phil told Techno about the nukes, he went berserk. Claiming no one ever learnt his lesson. That Tubbo would be taught over and over again if he had to. Phil didn’t really think Snowchester compared to L’manberg but bit his lip and went along with the plan. He would never let Techno down.

The air was cold, and it sent a chill up Phil’s sign. It made him worry, but he just went back to his cooking to relax. He was making some stew, as Ranboo was coming over for dinner tonight, as well.

Ranboo had been an excellent little addition to their family. A pushed away part of his thoughts told him he was replacing Tommy. He ignored them. Ranboo wasn’t a replacement, just another child, maybe an upgrade? Nevertheless, he was family.

Whistling around the cottage, he didn’t even notice the front door creak open. He hummed a small tune under his breath as he headed to grab spices from the pantry. What he wasn’t expecting was to be hit across the head with a frying pan.

It didn’t knock him out instantly. He twirled around, too fast. Dizzily, he started his descent towards the ground. A hand grabbed him. He expected a saviour, perhaps Techno. The figure standing in front of him, though, was not his eldest but his youngest.

The person was undoubtedly Tommy. From the red and white shirt to the compass hanging around his neck, it was his son. Questions were flooding through Phil’s mind faster than he could think. The last thing he saw was Tommy’s mischievous grin as his eyes closed.

Tommy gently guided Phil’s body to the ground. He didn’t want him injured. Well, not yet, at least. He took a quick look at his father before checking him for any supplies. Tommy took his tools, along with his totem of undying, placing it in a backpack to the side. He wasn’t here to steal. He was here to teach a lesson.

Tommy started to lift Phil’s body upwards, which proved difficult due to his wings. Once he got a good hold, he brought his father over to one of the chairs and sat him down. He pulled a few items out of his bag.

He took the netherite chains he stole from the prison, fastening them around his Dad’s waist, hands and legs. He considered chaining Phil’s wings, but hell, Tommy knew how painful that was. Having wings in a small ravine had not been easy as a child.

Next, he grabbed a small black bandana, tying it around Phil’s neck. It could quickly be brought up to his mouth as a gag, but Tommy figured he should breathe freely while unconscious. Settling himself on the table in front of Phil, Tommy grabbed his sword. He held it up to Phil’s neck and stared out the window.

Now he just needed Techno to return.

* * *

Techno had been out all night, and now he was dragging himself back to his home, with a shit ton of resources. It was pretty late at night, so he was surprised to see the lights. A yell from Ranboo quickly diverted his attention.

“Techno!” It was a cry of distress, in a way. Confused, Techno ran to the boy’s side. Ranboo was sitting in the snow, looking towards one of the windows of the cottage. Techno changed his gaze and was instantly mortified at what he saw.

There was Tommy, inside his house, a knife to Phil’s neck. He began grabbing the weapons he needed or perhaps preparing a speech to talk Tommy down. He was absolutely freaking out. He was startled out of his thoughts by Ranboo’s hand on his shoulder.

“Apparently, he just wants to talk.” Ranboo lamented, grimacing and staring aimlessly. Techno found Tommy’s view. The younger boy gave a small wave, a grin gracing his face. Techno glared back, daggers in his eyes. Tommy just giggled.

Techno looked at Phil. He was awake and gagged. He had a genuine look of concern in his eyes, was Tommy suffering from insanity? Thousands of scenarios ran through Techno’s brain. Was Tommy going to ask Techno to kill him? Was Tommy going to kill his Dad? Was Tommy-

There was a shoot from the house. “Come inside, big brother Techie.” Tommy teased, waving his weapon around Phil’s neck. Techno took a deep breath in and headed towards the stairs. As he approached the door, he held his hand tightly at his sword, where his sword was hanging.

He gently pushed forward and entered the house. His eyes instantly meet Tommy’s. His younger brother had a wicked grin, and his eyes had a spark in them, oddly similar to Techno’s. He moved forward, and Tommy seemed to notice his weapon instantly because the boy tightened his knife on his father’s neck.

Techno rolled his eyes but put the weapon on the table. It was at a safe distance. Perhaps if he could get Tommy to calm down, he could use it. 

“What do you want, Theseus?” Techno asked, keeping his voice calm and steady. Tommy just smiled, propping himself up on the table, weapon still aimed at Phil.

“Well, I come to you with a proposal, Techie,” Tommy explained, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Now, I know you don’t do compromise well, but I thought I’d teach you a lesson.”

“Continue,” Techno grunted, clearly not amused with Tommy’s antics but worried for Phil’s life.

“Well, you see,” He pressed his sword dangerously close to Phil’s veins. “I heard you plan to blow up Snowchester.”  
  
“Tommy, you know my thoughts on governments. ” Techno reminded, watching Tommy’s hands as if they were the most crucial thing in the world. One at Phil’s neck, and the other holding a knife. Tommy was spinning it in his hands, having fun as he tortured Techno mentally.

“Believe me, I know.” Tommy chuckled, and his eyes went dark. As if he were reliving a horrible memory. “You blew up mine twice.”

“Tommy, you have to understand Tubbo has nukes.” Techno tried to explain, hoping to get his point across. “No one should have that much power.” Tommy started giggling.

“Oh, how silly I am.” Tommy was full out laughing now. “I’m sorry, I forgot that only The Blade is allowed to have power.”

“So, anyway, my offer is this.” Tommy’s demeanour had changed in a matter of seconds. It threw Techno off guard. “If you blow up Snowchester,” A grin graced the boy’s face. “I will kill good ol’ Dad here.”

“Oh, so you’re the villain now?” Techno mused, a facade of amusement on his face. In reality, he was so fucking worried. He couldn’t let Tommy kill Phil. The man was all he had left.

“I was tired of being pushed into the hero role,” Tommy said with a shrug. “Besides, the only universal language is violence, isn’t it?” Tommy gestured to the knife in his hand. “What do you think about all this, Dad?” Tommy asked, undoing the gag on Phil.

“I think I’ve had another fucking son go insane.” Phil choked out. Tommy’s eyes flared up, and he made a clean cut down his father’s cheek using his free knife. “That’s for Wilbur,” Tommy whispered into Phil’s eyes, and his tone sent shivers down the older man’s spine.

“But, what do you suggest to your favourite child?” Tommy pondered, ushering his hand at Techno. “You know, the one you blew up L’manberg with. Your sons home.”  
  
“Tommy, you betrayed us.” Phil panted out. “You only saw me as The Blade,” Techno added, eyeing the sword on the table.

“Perhaps, it’s because you only presented yourself as a weapon,” Tommy claimed, a genuine glimpse of confusion passed on Techno’s face. “You only offered yourself as The Blade, and that’s how we made the deal. If you’re feelings changed, I was unaware.”  
  
“If anything, you are yet another person to manipulate me. Claiming I only saw you as The Blade when that’s all you see yourself as.” Tommy sneered, and Techno had to take a moment to stop and think. In all honesty, the younger boy was right.

“Anyways! Back to my offer.” Tommy said, beginning to babble on. “Is it a yes or a no?” Techno looked at Phil, who was shaking his head. He grimaced. He refused to let Phil die, but it was a sign of being weak to give in. He took a deep breath in and then made his decision.

“I won’t blow up Snowchester.” Techno declared, and happiness shot through Tommy’s body.  
  
“Well, I do need a failsafe,” Tommy informed, grabbing his bag and pulling out two ankle bracelets. “Gotta know where you are at all times, you hear me?” The boy giggled before collapsing one onto Phil’s ankle.

“And one for you, Mr. Techno.” Tommy teased, diving into a mock bow. Techno took it hesitantly, clasping it on. Tommy’s smile just grew, and he released the sword on Phil’s neck. Techno instantly took the chance to jump him, grabbing the blade on the table.

What he didn’t expect was to be knocked away by some unnatural force. “They are magical. You can’t hurt Tubbo or me unless I unlock em.” Tommy indicated, confirming Techno’s fears.

“Guess I’ll see ya soon, Lycomedes.” Tommy waved goodbye, grabbing his things and stepping outside.

He and Tubbo were finally free of their crazy, anarchist family. So what if he had to use violence to get his result? It’s what Techno would have done.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this was a little rushed. I didn't fully explain the magic shit, but psh, it's okay. Again, this no way reflects on Tommy, Techno, or Phil as actual people. Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
